


Icarus

by The Hufflepunkest (Hufflepunk00)



Series: (...) but at least he flew [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (it’s gay angst), Alphard is an amazing uncle, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what happend here, M/M, Sirius is hurt, Walburga is a massive bitch, War Drama, big fat angst, but also gay as hell, i swear this isn’t straight angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepunk00/pseuds/The%20Hufflepunkest
Summary: "He has flown too close to the sun"Alphard Black znał dobrych ludzi, którym przydarzyło się wiele złego. Znał też ludzi do cna przesiąkniętych nienawiścią tak, że ich kości musiały już zczernieć pod alabastrową powłoką; tym jednak powodziło się wyjątkowo dobrze. I Alphard wiedział, że nie zawsze jest to kwestia dobrych i złych wyborów.





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała [fairywithboots](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fairywithboots/pseuds/fairywithboots)  
> która jak zawsze okazała się niezastąpiona. Dziękuję!  
> Przepraszam, że dawno niczego nie wrzucałam, ale teraz właśnie tak będzie ze względu na przygotowania do tegorocznej matury. W najbliższym czasie pojawi się jeszcze jedna miniaturka i możliwe, że na jakiś czas zniknę.  
> Nie chcę teraz mówić zbyt dużo, żeby nie zaspoilerować. Wspomnę jedynie, że w ficzku pojawia na dłużej Felib, który jest bohaterem całkowicie wymyślonym, ale wprowadzonym już przeze mnie wcześniej na potrzeby "Drogi Rogaczu".  
> Chciałam bliżej przyjrzeć się relacji Syriusz z wujem i wyszło...coś więcej.  
> Miłego czytania!

_Nie wiedziałeś, że zakochałeś się w martwej gwieździe?_

 

Nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi sypialni usłyszał akurat w momencie, w którym usiłował zdusić kolejną falę szlochu w zmiętą poduszkę. Nie był pewien, jak długo już ukrywa się przed całym światem w pokoju gościnnym w domu Potterów, nawet nie wyściubiając nosa zza drzwi; godziny przelatywały mu między palcami jak piasek, głosy na parterze to cichły, to znów narastały, a on sam konsekwentnie na każde zadane mu pytanie odpowiadał milczeniem. Pomiędzy snem, uprzejmym dziękowaniu mamie Jamesa za wszystko, co przynosiła na nocny stolik przy jego łóżku, a czego nawet nie tknął, a gapieniem się w ścianę i odtwarzaniem w głowie wydarzeń minionej nocy nie było nic. _Czy to naprawdę była poprzednia noc, czy nie minęła już cała wieczność?_ Za każdym razem, gdy na korytarzu usłyszał zbliżające się kroki i przez uchylone drzwi ktoś do niego zaglądał, udawał, że śpi. Zwykle był to James i w odpowiedzi słyszał tylko jego gniewne pomrukiwania; Łapa już od dawna nie mógł oszukać Rogacza.

James chciał pomóc; nie wiedział tylko jak. Czekał więc na instrukcje od swojego przyjaciela, uważając jednak, by nie popychać go zbyt mocno, i im dłużej nie dostawał od niego ani słowa, tym częściej Syriusz słyszał jego szybkie i nerwowe kroki. Spodziewał się, że to on stoi właśnie za drzwiami.

Syriusz zaklął pospiesznie, wycierając wilgoć z rozpalonych policzków. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd opuścił mury rodzinnego domu Blacków – ha! po raz pierwszy, odkąd był małym dzieckiem – pozwolił sobie na płacz; ciepłe łzy spływające po jego twarzy wydawały się dziwne w zetknięciu ze skórą, szczególnie w miejscu, w którym jego żuchwa nadal piekła po spotkaniu z pięścią Oriona i pierścieniem Dumnego Rodu Blacków. Jednocześnie płacz sam w sobie przynosił mu swego rodzaju ulgę, a spazmatycznie drgająca klatka piersiowa wydawała się nagle dużo bardziej na miejscu niż próby powrotu do głębokich, spokojnych oddechów. Niemniej, bez względu na to – i na stan, w jakim wczorajszej nocy widział go najlepszy przyjaciel – była to ostatnia sytuacja, w jakiej chciał, żeby zastał go James.

Próbując doprowadzić się do porządku, w pośpiechu skopał z łóżka swoją pogniecioną pościel i biorąc głęboki oddech szarpnął za klamkę. W drzwiach jednak, zamiast rozczochranej czupryny Jamesa Pottera, ukazała się mu znajoma postać o arystokratycznej wręcz posturze. Mężczyzna ubrany był w ciemną, misternie haftowaną szatę, kruczoczarne włosy miał ściągnięte w kucyk z tyłu głowy, a pod pachą nadal trzymał swój ulubiony, cienki płaszcz; ten sam, który podczas zabaw w dzieciństwie służył jemu i Regulusowi za przebranie Merlina, podczas gdy ten drugi jako Artur wymachiwał pogrzebaczem i walczył z niewidzialnymi smokami.

\- Mogę wejść? - Alphard Black uśmiechał się do niego z typową dla siebie nonszalancją, choć w jego ciemnych oczach czaił się niepokój.

Nie wiedząc, co innego mógłby zrobić, i nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa, Syriusz niezgrabnie ustąpił wujkowi miejsca tak, by ten mógł przejść w drzwiach. Udając zainteresowanie lub też nie, mężczyzna zaczął ciekawie rozglądać się po niewielkim pokoju w milczeniu. Być może wyczuł zdenerwowanie siostrzeńca i chciał dać mu w ten sposób kilka chwil na zebranie myśli, za co chłopak pewnie byłby mu wdzięczny, gdyby tylko mógł choć trochę się uspokoić. Poczuł jak blednie, kiedy oczy starszego mężczyzny zatrzymały się wreszcie na nim. Wiedział, że nie ma żadnych powodów do tego, żeby bać się Alpharda; wujek nigdy nawet nie podniósł na niego głosu, a co więcej, stawał w obronie chłopca, gdy rodzice traktowali go źle w jego obecności. Niemniej, wspomnienie minionej nocy i gniewnych błysków w oczach Walburgi Black było jeszcze na tyle świeże, że nie mógł powstrzymać przechodzącego wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa dreszczu. Po twarzy eleganckiego czarodzieja przeszedł grymas, a jego wzrok spochmurniał, lecz tylko na chwilę i Syriusz domyślił się, że jego uwagę musiał przykuć purpurowy siniak zdobiący lewą część jego twarzy. Odkąd pojawił się u Potterów, nie mógł zmusić się do spojrzenia w lustro, ale oczywistym było, że musiał rozkwitnąć już do całkiem pokaźnych rozmiarów, zupełnie jak jakieś trofeum.

Oczy Alpharda – bliźniaczo podobne do tych jego matki, ale jednak zawsze jakby dużo cieplejsze i nie zmrużone w wyrazie wiecznej dezaprobaty wobec świata – spotkały jego własne, z pewnością zaczerwienione i napuchnięte odpowiedniczki i twarz mężczyzny złagodniała.

\- Może usiądziemy? - zaproponował, nieznacznie wskazując głową na niepościelone łóżko, na które zdążył już rzucić swój wymyślny płaszcz.

Syriusz niespiesznie podążył za wujem. Ten z kolei nie przestał uśmiechać się do niego zachęcająco, jednak w żaden sposób nie popędzał nastolatka. Czarnowłosy chłopak podejrzewał, że on sam też potrzebował czasu, by zebrać myśli; jego oczy, choć jak zwykle błyszczące rozumnie i ciekawie, zdawały się być przygaszone jakąś troską czy wręcz smutkiem, którego nie potrafił odczytać. Syriusz splótł ramiona na piersi próbując ukryć dreszcze, kiedy zajmował miejsce obok starszego mężczyzny. Nawet jeśli Alphard był jednym z nielicznych członków jego rodziny, którzy nie życzyli mu najgorszego w jak najszybszym czasie, nadal był Blackiem i chłopak nie mógł być pewien, jak przyjął wieść o jego ucieczce, której animag z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej żałował.

Jakiś czas między nimi panowało milczenie, w którym Syriusz ukradkiem zerkał na Alpharda, próbując odczytać coś z jego postawy. Na jego przystojnej twarzy, na której pojawiały się już ślady nieubłaganie płynącego czasu, malowała się głęboka zaduma, ciemne brwi były ściągnięte, a tuż nad nimi formowała się płytka zmarszczka.

Sekundy dłużyły się, a cisza powoli zaczynała doprowadzać młodszego z Blacków do szału. Przez jego głowę zaczęły przebiegać niedorzeczne myśli. _Co jeśli wysłała go matka?_ Wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przeszedł dreszcz. Z jednej strony Walburga Black była najstraszniejszą, najbardziej apodyktyczną suką, z jaką kiedykolwiek miał styczność, i nie potrafiła przyjąć odmowy, z drugiej – nie było na świecie bardziej upartej osoby niż Alphard Black. Szczególnie, gdy był akurat w nastroju do robienia swojej siostrze na złość.

\- Więc - Alphard przerwał milczenie. Przez westchnienie jego słowa nabrały bardziej twierdzącego niż pytającego tonu.

\- Więc – Syriusz zaczął, siląc się na to, by jego głos się nie trząsł – Uciekłem.

\- Uciekłeś - powtórzył bezbarwnie mężczyzna. Kiedy jego wzrok padł na siostrzeńca, zdawał się przeszywać go na wylot. - Co teraz zrobimy?

Młodszy czarodziej nic nie odpowiedział. Jeśli miał być szczery, to do tamtej pory nie zastanawiał się, co ze sobą zrobić. Nie wiedział nawet co do cholery sobie myślał, przekraczając próg Potterów. Że przygarną go jak bezdomnego kota? Że przenocuje w Dolinie Godryka, a rano wszystkie jego problemy magicznie się rozwiążą tylko dlatego, że nie będzie obok niego rodziców? Że wszystko okaże się snem i obudzi się w pociągu w drodze do Hogwartu? Syriusz wybuchnąłby gorzkim śmiechem, gdyby tak bardzo się nie bał, że zamiast tego znów zacznie szlochać.

\- Chcesz, żebym się tym zajął? - Alphard zapytał, muskając dłonią policzek chrześniaka, kiedy zrozumiał, że ten nie zamierza powiedzieć już nic więcej. Syriusz nie był pewien, czy ma na myśli widniejący na nim siniak, czy to, co wydarzyło się minionej nocy na Grimmauld Place w kamienicy pod numerem dwunastym.

\- Nie - wykrztusił w odpowiedzi. Spojrzał w pociemniałe oczy wuja, czując, jak w jego własnych zaczyna zbierać się wilgoć. - To był błąd, prawda? - praktycznie szeptał, żeby jego głos nie zaczął się załamywać. – Jestem cholernym kretynem, nigdy nie powinienem był uciekać, oni…

\- Syriuszu, zwolnij! - Alphard przerwał mu, zanim słowa całkiem uwięzły mu w gardle. – O czym ty mówisz?

\- Ja...uciekłem. – lekko już zbity z tropu chłopak powtórzył to, co dla obu było już oczywiste.

\- Żałujesz tego?

Animag spojrzał w skonsternowane oczy wuja, który stanął teraz przed nim pochylony tak, by dobrze móc przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Nie, nie żałował ucieczki. Nie żałował ani jednego wykrzyczanego przez siebie słowa ani rzuconej przez matkę klątwy, nie żałował pierścienia ojca na policzku ani smaku krwi na języku. Syriusz nie żałował niczego, za to bał się jak nigdy do tej pory.

Alphard zdawał się to czuć, bo ścisnął dłoń młodego czarodzieja pokrzepiająco.

\- Nie musisz się bać – zaczął. – Według mnie nie powinieneś też żałować. Nawet nie wiesz, jaki jestem z ciebie teraz dumny. Cholera, co tam ja; Andromeda chyba nigdy w życiu nie była tak dumna!

\- Rozmawiałeś z Andromedą? - Syriusz szerzej otworzył błyszczące oczy.

\- Tak, dziś rano. Przez sieć Fiuu – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, pokazując mu w uśmiechu białe zęby. – Musiałem opowiedzieć jej, co zrobiłeś, jak tylko dostałem wiadomość od Fleamonta. Merlinie, szkoda, że nie widziałeś jej miny…

Oczy chłopaka przygasły na nowo. Zawsze podziwiał kuzynkę i marzył o tym, żeby pewnego dnia zrobić to, co ona; wyrwać się z klatki, którą od wieków przygotowywał dla nich i dla ich dzieci Dumny i Starożytny Ród Blacków. Po prostu nigdy nie spodziewał się, że nastąpi to tak szybko i w tak drastyczny sposób.

Starszy czarodziej musiał zauważyć zmianę w zachowaniu nastolatka, bo jego rysy na nowo stężały, przybierając surowy, nieco zmęczony wyraz. W ten sposób bardziej przypominał swoje rodzeństwo.

\- Nie musisz mi nic mówić, jeśli tego nie chcesz – Syriusz podniósł na niego wzrok i otworzył już usta, by zaprotestować, ale wuj uciszył go i kontynuował. – Wiesz, że nie trzeba mi tłumaczyć, jak ta pokręcona rodzinka wygląda z bliska. Ale uważam, że należałoby powiedzieć coś Potterom. Wygląda na to, że bardzo się o ciebie martwią i powinni wiedzieć, co się stało – tu uśmiechnął się delikatnie i w jakiś nieobecny sposób. - Naprawdę im na tobie zależy.

Syriusz poczuł jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku.

\- Alphard, ja na to nie zasłużyłem – wychrypiał. Czarodziej uniósł pytająco brew, mrużąc srebrne oczy – Tego roku... Pamiętasz, kiedy pisałem ci o kłótni z przyjaciółmi? Nie powiedziałem wszystkiego, ale nie mogę… - na to wspomnienie poczuł, że nie jest już w stanie dłużej powstrzymywać się od płaczu. Poczuł na policzkach gorące łzy, cały czas mając przed oczami chytry błysk w ciemnych oczach Snape’a, gdy dowiedział się o przejściu do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. - Zrobiłem coś strasznego, zdradziłem ich; James był wściekły, prawie złamał mi nos, a Remus… Co jeśli mieli rację? Co jeśli koniec końców i tak okażę się być dokładnie taki jak _oni_...

Nie był już w stanie mówić dłużej, bo wstrząsnęła nim potężna fala szlochu. Natychmiast znalazł się w ramionach Alpharda, który uspokajająco zaczął gładzić go po plecach. Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała komfortowa cisza przerywana tylko przez ciche łkanie młodszego czarodzieja, które z czasem zaczęło stopniowo się uspokajać. Kiedy chłopak ochłonął już na tyle, by móc złapać oddech, starszy z mężczyzn odsunął go delikatnie od siebie tak, że mógł spojrzeć w twarz roztrzęsionego nastolatka.

\- Chcę żebyś mnie teraz bardzo uważnie posłuchał, Syriuszu – zaczął, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Chłopak zmusił się, żeby spojrzeć w oczy swojego ojca chrzestnego na dźwięk zmiany, która zaszła w jego głosie. – Nie jesteś wcale złym człowiekiem. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem - cholera, zdecydowanie za dobrym na tę poronioną rodzinę - któremu przydarzyło się wiele złych rzeczy. Oni wszyscy zbyt wiele od ciebie wymagali, za wcześnie kazali ci dorosnąć. Poza tym świat nie dzieli się... w taki sposób. Wszyscy mamy w sobie tyle samo dobra, co zła. Tylko od nas zależy, jaką drogą pójdziemy. Taka jest nasza natura.

Syriusz wpatrywał się w wuja wielkimi, świecącymi oczyma. Po chwili, pierwszy raz od początku ich rozmowy, na jego twarzy pojawił słaby, ale zupełnie szczery uśmiech.

 

*

 

Euhpemia Potter prawie podskoczyła z zajmowanego przez siebie miejsca na kanapie w salonie, kiedy usłyszała pospieszne kroki na drewnianych schodach prowadzących na piętro ich rezydencji. Szybkim krokiem pokonała odległość dzielącą ją od korytarza; zza równoległych drzwi wychyliła się rozczochrana głowa Fleamonta, a u stóp schodów stał już – a właściwie podrygiwał – ich syn.

\- Co z nim? - James praktycznie naskoczył na Alpharda, nieznacznie ściskając go za ramię, zupełnie jakby bał się, że ten zamierza dokądś uciec.

\- Dlaczego sam go nie zapytasz? - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zachęcająco i tyle wystarczyło, żeby najmłodszy z Potterów popędził na górę. Po chwili trzasnęły drzwi do pokoju gościnnego i kroki na piętrze ucichły.

Alphard odprowadził go wzrokiem, po czym odwrócił się do pary czarodziejów stojących przed nim.

\- Myślę, że czuje się już nieco lepiej – bąknął ,nie do końca wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Ani Fleamont, ani Euhpemia nie byli zachwyceni, gdy godzinę wcześniej pojawił się w progu ich domu, bez względu na to, jakie miał intencje. Samo jego nazwisko z pewnością nie dawało nikomu powodów do zaufania, z czym nawet Alphard nie mógł się kłócić. Spodziewał się, że zostanie wyproszony najgrzeczniej, jak to możliwe, gdy tylko skończy rozmawiać z chrześniakiem.

Euhpemia natomiast zbliżyła się i posłała mu ciepły uśmiech.

\- W takim razie jesteśmy ci dłużni – powiedziała, ściskając go szybko.

\- O? - mężczyzna parsknął, nieco zdziwiony i zakłopotany. – Właściwie to ja jestem winien wam podziękowania. Nie wiem, co zrobiłby Syriusz, gdybyście mu nie pomogli.

\- Nasze drzwi zawsze są dla niego otwarte – Fleamont wzruszył ramionami. – Jest dla nas jak drugi syn.

\- Mogę pomóc, gdybyście tylko potrzebowali pieniędzy na…

Pan Potter machnął ręką na znak, że to drobiazg i nie ma potrzeby poruszać tej kwestii, więc Alphard zmienił temat.

\- Zamierzam zobaczyć się z Walburgą.

Euphemia pobladła, a w jej oczach coś niebezpiecznie błysnęło.

\- Czy to dobry pomysł? - czarownica uniosła pytająco brew.

\- Jeśli mam być szczery, to prawdopodobnie nie – Alphard prychnął sucho czując już na sobie mordercze spojrzenie starszej siostry. – Ale nie mogę tak po prostu tego zostawić, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało.

\- Rozumiem – kobieta delikatnie dotknęła dłonią jego ramienia. – Pamiętaj, że zawsze jesteś tu mile widziany. I powodzenia! - dodała, gdy czarodziej znikał już w płomieniach w kominku w salonie Potterów.

 

*

 

Alphard leżał rozłożony na swoim ogromnym łóżku z twarzą zwróconą ku oknu, jakby przez całe życie nie miał robić niczego innego. Jego kruczoczarne włosy, rozrzucone wokół głowy jak korona, tworzyły kontrast z białą pościelą. Z pomiędzy częściowo rozsuniętych zasłon wyglądało już światło poranka, a ciepłe promienie Słońca sięgały jego przymkniętych powiek, próbując przegonić z nich resztki snu. Spał ostatnio bardzo niespokojnie – o ile w ogóle był w stanie zasnąć – i starał się korzystać z poranków takich jak ten, jak tylko mógł. Choć wiedział, że cudownie przespana noc nie jest pretekstem do fundowania sobie dodatkowej chwili odpoczynku, nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie jaką niósł ze sobą wygodny materac i nadal jeszcze świeże wspomnienie błogiej nieświadomości. Powoli wyciągnął za siebie dłoń tylko po to, żeby z rozczarowaniem stwierdzić, że ta nie napotkała niczego oprócz zimnej już pościeli. Mężczyzna z grymasem zmusił się do otwarcia oczu, przeciągając jednocześnie ramiona. Jego wzrok powędrował po sypialni pogrążonej w miękkim, przyćmionym przez firany świetle, przesunął się po zwiniętej między jego długimi, nagimi nogami kołdrze i ozdobnej ramie drewnianego łóżka, by wreszcie zatrzymać się na pustym miejscu tuż obok niego, do niedawna zajmowanym przez czyjeś ciało – równie nagie, co jego własne. Nadal czuł ciepły dotyk obejmujących go ramion i oddech łaskoczący po karku.

Z tym wspomnieniem podniósł się powoli do pozycji siedzącej, przeciągając się przy tym i pojękując – może nieco zbyt teatralnie jak na znikomą widownię ograniczającą się do jego własnego odbicia w lustrze przymocowanym do drzwi szerokiej szafy – i zrzucił zmiętą pościel na ziemię, gdzie wylądowała tuż obok jego bosych stóp.

Nie kłopocząc się szukaniem ubrań, Alphard skierował się prosto w kierunku niezamkniętych drzwi po drugiej stronie ich wspólnej sypialni. Już od dłuższego czasu budził się w ten sposób; całkiem sam w ogromnym łóżku i z pochylonym nad zabazgranymi papierami rozrzuconymi na biurku lub nieruchomo wpatrującym się w okno mężczyzną w niewielkim gabinecie tuż za ścianą. Początkowo go to irytowało, może nawet nieco krzywdziło. Ale czas mijał i nic się nie zmieniało, a kiedy coś staje się codziennością, łatwo zapomnieć, że nie jest tak, jak powinno być. Bądź co bądź, wojna zmieniła ich wszystkich, wkradając się niepostrzeżenie w życie. Nikogo nie można było winić za kaprysy, które pomagały ją przetrwać, czy dziwactwa, o które nikt nie prosił. Jeśli on miał swoje koszmary i nieprzespane noce, Felib mógł mieć samotne poranki.

Podłoga nie skrzypnęła, kiedy stawiał na niej miękkie, ale szybkie kroki, a drzwi nie trzeba było uchylać, by mógł się przez nie prześlizgnąć. Gabinet, podobnie jak sypialnia, skąpany był w delikatnej poświacie poranka, świat za oknem płonął już pod światłem wschodzącego Słońca. Bez słowa zbliżył się do pleców siedzącego przy zagraconym biurku czarodzieja, który zdążył założyć już na siebie cienkie, piżamowe spodnie. Alphard nie wątpił w to, że mężczyzna wiedział o jego obecności, nawet jeśli nic nie usłyszał. Mimo to, nie poruszając się choćby o centymetr, dał sobie opleść szczupłe ramiona wokół szyi.

Black uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy poczuł jak mięśnie drugiego czarodzieja rozluźniają się pod jego dotykiem i, nachylając się tak, że jego przydługie włosy łaskotały ukochanego w kark, złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego szczęce.

\- Oczywiście nie narzekam – kąciki ust siedzącego mężczyzny drgnęły w półuśmiechu – ale powinieneś się w coś ubrać. Chyba, że zależy ci na tym, żeby twój goły tyłek się dziś przeziębił.

\- Pieprzysz – parsknął Black, chowając nos w miękkich włosach ukochanego. Ten z kolei, chociaż nadal nie podniósł na Alpharda wzroku znad swojego biurka, znalazł jedną z błądzących po jego ramieniu dłoni czarnowłosego czarodzieja i zamknął ją w swojej odpowiedniczce.

\- Skierka pewnie znów zapomniał rozpalić w kominku… - Alphard prychnął tylko w odpowiedzi, choć w duchu podzielał wątpliwości Feliba co do zapominalskiego skrzata domowego.

\- Jakoś przeżyję – wymruczał.

Felib westchnął nieco bardziej boleśnie niż zamierzał (podejrzewał, że tę nutę dramaturgii przejął właśnie od swojego wieloletniego współlokatora) i odwrócił się tak, by móc spojrzeć narzeczonemu w oczy. Black w tym czasie zdążył zerknąć mężczyźnie przez ramię i jego wzrok padł wprost na porozrzucane na blacie papiery. Z niesmakiem zmarszczył brwi, gdy w oczach mignął mu najnowszy numer Proroka Codziennego z wielkim zdjęciem kilku nienaturalnie powykrzywianych ciał z potwornymi, groteskowymi grymasami na twarzach. W nagłówku przewinęła się nazwa „Śmierciożerców”, a sam artykuł – o ile nie cała gazeta – krzyczał rozpaczliwie o szalejącej wojnie. „Nadchodzącej” wojnie, jak lubił mówić Minister, a na co Alphard nie mógł powstrzymać się od prychnięcia. Podobno działało to uspokajająco; w końcu lepiej ostrzegać i grać ślepca tak długo, jak przynajmniej jedna osoba słuchająca tego wołania u stóp postumentu ma zamknięte oczy.

Spojrzenie mężczyzny, choć krótsze niż mrugnięcie oka, nie umknęło Felibowi i czarodziej przyciągał już do siebie ukochanego, oplatając ręce wokół jego talii. Duże dłonie masowały delikatnie lędźwie, zachowując jednak na tyle silny uścisk, by utrzymać stojącego w miejscu, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się, że lada chwila wyrosną mu skrzydła i odleci, pozostawiając po sobie tylko ciepły oddech.

Zupełnie niepotrzebnie zresztą.

\- Przecież nigdzie się nie wybieram – Alphard wymruczał, jak gdyby czytajał mu w myślach. Jego uwaga znów była w pełni skupiona tam, gdzie powinna. Felib uśmiechnął się, ale po jego twarzy przeszedł jakiś dziwny cień, które wkrótce sięgnął ciemnych oczu.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybierasz – powtórzył w taki sposób, jakby sprawiało mu to trudność. – Może to właśnie czas się stąd wynieść?

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna jęknął.

\- Musimy rozmawiać o tym teraz? - zmarszczył brwi, próbując się nieco odsunąć, ale stanowczy uścisk drugiego czarodzieja nie dał się rozluźnić.

\- Na kiedy wolałbyś to przełożyć? - Black otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale mężczyzna nie pozwolił sobie przerwać. – Za każdym razem, gdy próbuję podjąć z tobą temat, odpowiadasz tak samo. Dlaczego ten moment miałby być gorszy od jakiegokolwiek innego?

Alphard przymrużył srebrne oczy i odwrócił wzrok akurat w momencie, w którym przeszedł przez nie niepokojący chłód. Zwrócił twarz ku oknu, wypatrując czegoś w powoli budzącym się ogrodzie. Na jego arystokratyczne, przypominające marmurowy posąg rysy padało chłodne światło poranka, które sprawiało, że wyglądał zupełnie jak jego brat.

Felib milczał, przyglądając się tej obcej twarzy i czekając, aż duma Szlachetnego Rodu Blacków ustąpi miejsca Alphardowi.

\- Wojna już tu jest, nieważne, co piszą ci idioci w gazetach, ani do czego próbują nas przekonać na ulicach – kontynuował, kiedy oczy mężczyzny złagodniały i zaczęły przybierać smutny wyraz. Mówił cicho, jakby bał się wypłoszyć zbyt natrętną myśl, smacznie śpiącą za ścianą.

\- Chcesz uciekać - dłoń czarnowłosego czarodzieja powędrowała do jego włosów, zanurzając się w miękkich pasmach.

\- Chcę, żebyśmy byli bezpieczni – znów przyciągnął ukochanego bliżej, delikatnie całując jego twardy brzuch. Słowa _„bezpieczni”_ nauczył się używać, kiedy _„żywi”_ zaczęło za bardzo brzmieć jak groźba.

\- Domyślam się, że najbezpieczniej jest teraz po _jego_ stronie – Felib nie mógł tego widzieć, ale wyobrażał sobie gorzki półuśmiech, który wykrzywiał teraz twarz Alpharda. – Ukryci z podkulonym ogonem, pod jego płaszczem jak pieski salonowe. Czyli jak moja popierdolona rodzinka - mężczyzna zaśmiał się; krótko i warkliwie i na powrót skamieniał, jego mięśnie napięły się mimo woli. - Ale to nie wchodzi w grę.

\- Nie – przyznał drugi czarodziej, wypuszczając ciepły oddech na nagą skórę narzeczonego, od którego ten zadrżał nieznacznie. – Dlatego chcę cię stąd zabrać. Dopóki mamy okazję. Tyle razy powtarzałeś jak chciałbyś to wszystko zostawić; Ministerstwo z ich absurdami, pracę, wojnę, rodzinę... Nie tego chcesz?

Cisza, jaka pomiędzy nimi stanęła, wydawała się wiecznością, w końcu jednak i ona uległa naciskowi czasu.

\- Nie zostawię Syriusza – Alphard szepnął tak cicho, że ledwie dało się go usłyszeć. – Nie mogę tego zrobić, na pewno nie teraz.

Felib westchnął. Znał Blacka na tyle długo, żeby wiedzieć, jak wiele znaczy dla niego chrześniak. Samego Syriusza zdążył poznać niecały rok wcześniej, kiedy ten spędzał wakacje w ich domu. Chłopak miał w sobie tyle energii, że bez problemu mógłby roznieść całą rezydencję i chociaż na początku ciężko było przyzwyczaić się do jeszcze jednej głowy pod tym samym dachem, tak kiedy już wrócił do swoich rodziców, wszystkie pokoje wydawało się dziwnie zbyt ciche. Mężczyzna podejrzewał, że Alphard mógł widzieć w chłopcu samego siebie z przeszłości i przez to chciał dać mu to wszystko, czego on sam nie miał. Felib nigdy mu się nie dziwił, a wręcz patrzył na to z jakąś niewytłumaczalną radością.

Podniósł wzrok, żeby napotkać znużone spojrzenie Alpharda.

\- Nigdy nie zakładałem, że gdziekolwiek go zostawimy – powiedział, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy, które rozbłysły jak gwiazdy na nocnym niebie. To właśnie one musiały być tym, co Felib kochał w nim najbardziej; żywe, inteligentne, nieznające czasu, pełne nieopowiedzianych historii i cienia rzucanego przez Grimmauld Place. Do końca życia mógłby patrzeć tylko na nie i nie znaleźć słów, żeby opisać, co czuje.

Czarodziej wstał ze swojego krzesła, przyciągając ukochanego bliżej tak, że ich nosy prawie się stykały. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok zmiany, jaka zaszła w jego wyrazie i zdziwienia odmalowanego na przystojnej twarzy.

\- Syriusz jest już prawie pełnoletni i nawet jeśli będzie chciał wcześniej skończyć Hogwart, to tylko kwestia czasu. Poza tym – mężczyzna wyszczerzył się ukazując białe zęby – brakuje mi dźwięku tłuczonego szkła przynajmniej raz w tygodniu...

Długie ramiona oplotły się wokół jego szyi i Felib omal nie stracił równowagi pod ciężarem przylegającego do niego ciała.

\- Cieszę się, że dogadujecie się z Syriuszem. Wiesz, że dzieciak jest dla mnie ważny.

\- Przyznaję, – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się – że ciężko nie mieć do niego słabości. Zresztą - tu odgarnął rozwichrzone włosy z czoła ukochanego, zakładając mu zbłąkany kosmyk za ucho - bardzo mi kogoś przypomina.

\- Czyżby? - Alphard zmarszczył brwi, kąciki jego ust drgnęły w rozbawieniu. – Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko będziesz chciał wymienić mnie na młodszy model.

\- Zazdrosny?

\- Zaskoczony. Wczorajszego wieczoru wyglądało na to, że wystarczam ci w zupełności…

Felib parsknął, przykrywając swoimi ustami miękkie odpowiedniczki czarnowłosego czarodzieja. Ten bez chwili zawahania odpowiedział na pocałunek i trwali tak złączeni, dopóki nie zabrakło im oddechu.

\- Dokąd? - Alphard wymruczał, mrużąc błyszczące oczy.

\- Hm?

\- Dokąd chciałbyś nas zabrać?

\- To bez znaczenia. Jak najdalej stąd. Może do Tybetu? - Black parsknął i ich usta znowu spotkały się w leniwym pocałunku - Czy to znaczy „tak”?

Czarnowłosy czarodziej przez chwilę przyglądał mu się badawczo. Wreszcie twarz jego narzeczonego rozjaśnił figlarny uśmiech.

\- Ile razy jeszcze chcesz usłyszeć ode mnie to słowo?

 

*

 

Alphard nie powiedział _„tak”_.

Krążył wokół tego słowa, jakby miało go sparzyć, gdy tylko wyjdzie z jego ust. Jakby co najmniej próbowało go ugryźć, gdy tylko się do niego zbliża.

Pewna jego część naprawdę bardzo tego pragnęła i krzyczała, żeby skończył z tą absurdalną paranoją, spakował się, zabrał ze sobą wszystko, co kocha, zabrał _każdego, kogo kocha,_ i nie wypuszczał, dopóki nie poczuje się bezpieczny. Ta jego część miała jednak to nieszczęście, że przez cały czas musiała walczyć z zagłuszającym ją, kpiącym głosem, który w kółko powtarzał, jak śmieszna jest ta cała ucieczka. Tak jakby dawała im rozwiązanie, jakby miała wymazać ich z pamięci wojny, jakby żaden cień miał za nimi nie podążyć. Alphard żałował, że ów przesiąknięty goryczą śmiech brzmi tak racjonalnie.

Wyjazd nie mógł być złym pomysłem; w każdym razie nie gorszym niż każdy inny (jak choćby kulenie się w tym przeklętym miejscu dzień w dzień). Może to dlatego czarodziej pozwalał ponosić się entuzjazmowi w ramionach ukochanego, kiedy dochodziły do niego jego przesycone ciepłem słowa i wszystko nadal trochę przypominało sen. Budziło go dopiero pytanie oznaczające, że prostota i beztroska nieświadomości zdążyły się już dawno rozwiać.

Felib musiał zauważyć, jak jego narzeczony unika bezpośredniej zgody, bo jego mięśnie na powrót stężały i zarówno w ich dotyku, jak i słowach znów pojawiło się napięcie zdające się wypełniać cały dom. Mimo to nie powiedział nic więcej. Nawet jeśli chciał kontynuować spór – w co Black ani przez chwilę nie wątpił – prawdopodobnie zdecydował się odłożyć to na wieczór lub kompletnie inny dzień. Zamiast tego wymamrotał coś o byciu spóźnionym do pracy i, nie mówiąc wiele więcej, zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia. W departamencie, w którym pracował, w ciągu ostatnich tygodni panował prawdziwy zamęt, o czym Alphard również wiedział, niemniej podejrzewał, że tym razem posłużyło to jedynie za wymówkę. W ich pocałunku na pożegnanie było coś dziecinnie niezręcznego. Na powrót rzucił się na rozrzuconą pościel i, leżąc na wznak z zamkniętymi oczami, słuchał jak drzwi wyjściowe na parterze zamknęły się z jakimś niemym wyrzutem za wychodzącym czarodziejem.

Nie musiało minąć wiele czasu, żeby te same drzwi trzasnęły po raz drugi, a na korytarzu na parterze echem odbiły się kroki wędrujące między pokojami. Alphard parsknął, nie mogąc jednak oprzeć się uczuciu dziwnej ulgi w klatce piersiowej; Felibowi często zdarzało się zapominać z domu zegarka, teczki czy nawet jego własnej różdżki i z czasem Black zaczął nawet myśleć, że brunet robi to specjalnie po to tylko, żeby mieć pretekst do powrotu _„jeszcze tylko na pięć minut”_. Robił to, gdy się pokłócili, gdy miał wyjechać na dłużej i jeszcze raz chciał zobaczyć narzeczonego, lub gdy po prostu czuli sobą niedosyt. Jeśli wracał, to nie ze względu na siebie lub na niego, tylko ze względu na nich oboje.

Czarodziej zbiegł po obitych dywanem schodach kątem oka dostrzegając znikający w przejściu rąbek ciemnego płaszcza.

\- Zapomniałeś czegoś? - padło zaczepne pytanie. Alphard oparł się łokciami na bogato zdobionej drewnianej poręczy, pozwalając, żeby niesforne kosmyki opadły mu na czoło i oczy.

Uśmiech spełzł mu z ust prawie tak szybko, jak się na nich pojawił, w tym samym momencie, w którym dotarło do niego, że fragment szaty, który mignął mu w przedpokoju, nie mógł należeć do Feliba. Czarodziej przyglądający się przed chwilą imponującej kolekcji starych książek odwrócił się powoli na dźwięk jego głosu, a w ciemnych, świdrujących oczach odbiło się światło trzaskającego w kominku ognia.

\- Tak – Tom Riddle posłał mu chłodny uśmiech, dokładnie badając wzrokiem stojącego naprzeciw mężczyznę. – Chyba rzeczywiście czegoś zapomniałem.

Alphard Black pożałował, że nie narzucił na siebie czegoś oprócz swojego szlafroka.

 

*

 

Ostatnia osoba, jaką spodziewałby się zobaczyć we własnym domu ( _w domu, którego położenia nie znała nawet Walburga, do cholery_ ) siedziała wygodnie na wymyślnie zdobionym fotelu naprzeciw niego, od niechcenia badając długimi palcami szkło kieliszka ognistej whisky, której _z grzeczności_ nie odmówił swojemu gospodarzowi. Alphard myślał gorączkowo, co zrobić z takim fantem, kiedy zostawiając gościa w niewielkiej biblioteczce przy okrągłym stoliku do kawy wymówił się z pokoju pod pretekstem przebrania, jednocześnie modląc się gorąco w duchu, żeby Felib namyślił się jeszcze na powrót. W głowie cały czas na nowo odtwarzał ich poranną rozmowę, kiedy pospiesznie narzucał na siebie szatę podszywaną złotą nicią.

Tom natomiast nie wydawał się nawet odrobinę zmieszany całą sytuacją, ale czego innego mógłby się po nim spodziewać? Kwaśny grymas wykrzywił mu usta, bo sam właściwie tego nie wiedział. Nie popędzał go wcale, przypatrywał mu się tylko z jakimś nieodczytywalnym uśmiechem, a jego pociemniałe oczy śledziły każdy ruch drugiego czarodzieja, na wskroś przeszywając lodowatym sztyletem. Blackowi przez myśl przemknęło, że niejeden raz widział już ten wyraz i że nigdy nie wróżył on niczego dobrego.

Riddle zdawał się czuć jak u siebie w domu, swobodnie rozmawiając, zahaczając o temat, ale nigdy nie przechodząc do sedna i chwaląc wystrój wnętrza, podczas gdy Alphard przez cały czas miał wrażenie, że próbuje uciec przed jadowitą żmiją i każdy nieprawidłowy ruch może być jego ostatnim. Przenikliwe spojrzenie mężczyzny lustrowało go bezustannie, odkąd tylko znaleźli się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, zdawało się palić i kłuć, Black jednak nie starał się unikać jego wzroku. Odpowiadał chłodnym, wyrachowanym i tym samym nienaturalnie uprzejmym wyrazem, którym witał nadskakujących mu - _jako członkowi najstarszego magicznego rodu w Anglii z konkretnie wypchaną sakiewką_ – pajaców z Ministerstwa. Alphard nigdy nie bał się Toma Riddle’a; po prostu nie mógłby mieć do niego mniej zaufania, nawet gdyby przyciskał do jego gardła nóż.

Sytuacja wydawała mu się na tyle absurdalna, że co kilka minut musiał ze sobą walczyć, żeby nie wybuchnąć szaleńczym śmiechem. Na okrągłym, ozdobnym stoliku stała na wpół opróżniona butelka whisky, wokół szalała wojna, Syriusz jest tylko _dzieckiem_ i już uważa się za złego człowieka, Felib chce przenieść się do Tybetu, a tuż obok siedział sam Lord Voldemort, jakby nic, odkąd skończyli szkołę, nigdy się nie wydarzyło.

\- Czas był dla ciebie łaskawy.

Słowa Toma wyrwały go z zamyślenia i Alphard zorientował się, że od dłuższego czasu wpatrywał się w przestrzeń za oknem za plecami swojego gościa. Szarzejące niebo przecinały złociste smugi, a liście na pukających w szybę gałązkach srebrzyły się w Słońcu i kołysały, poruszane tańczącym z nimi zimnym wiatrem.

W szarych oczach zatańczyło odbijające się światło, które co chwila to gasiła, to znów odsłaniała kurtyna czarnych rzęs. Srebro wylane w tęczówki zdawało się zmieniać z każdą sekundą, w rzeczywistości jednak oczywistym było, że nieruchome źrenice twardo, uparcie wpatrują się w twarz swojego rozmówcy z jakąś nonszalancją. Tom z uśmiechem badał tę śmiałość; nie starał się stłumić wrodzonej arogancji starego przyjaciela, ruchy nie zdradzały też żadnej oznaki zniecierpliwienia. Przeciwnie - jego postawa sugerowała, że dostawał właśnie dokładnie to, po co przyszedł.

Black odwzajemnił wyraz.

\- Czasami wcale tego nie czuję – uśmiechnął się, ale jego palce mimowolnie nerwowo zabębniły o trzymane w ręku szkło. Wiedział dokładnie, jakie pytanie powinien zadać, musiał być tylko ostrożny, żeby na pewno uzyskać na nie odpowiedź. Dał sobie czas na zastanowienie, po raz kolejny podnosząc do ust kieliszek z intensywnie pachnącym alkoholem.

Tom roztaczał wokół siebie aurę dumy i pewności, która kazała ulegać mu w najdziwniejszym z żądań, iść za nim w najciemniejszą z nocy, a której Alphard opierał się – _skutecznie_ , często ku irytacji Czarnego Pana – od czasów szkolnych. Być może to, co wyróżniało go z tłumu powierników zaskarbiło mu wieloletnią przychylność, a wręcz _sympatię_ Lorda Voldemorta, być może była to właśnie ciekawość, jaką w nim wzbudzał. Być może nie miał do zaoferowania nic poza urokiem osobistym i wykorzystywał to, że doskonale wiedział, jak i kiedy zmrużyć oczy tak, żeby odbiło się w nich światło.

Szesnastoletni Alphard Black nie dbał o nic, bo nie miał niczego, o co mógłby dbać; nie dbał o nic, bo właśnie tego nauczyło go życie w ponurym domu Blacków, nie dbał, ponieważ tylko tak mógł buntować się przeciwko rodzinie, nie dbał, bo szybko pozbył się złudzeń, że Tom mógłby o niego dbać. Szesnastoletni Alphard nie dbał o nic, ale wykorzystywał każdą sposobność, by poczuć, że to o niego ktoś dba.

Wiele lat później Alphard Black żałował tego wszystkiego, siedząc na obitym skórą, nagle zdecydowanie zbyt niewygodnym fotelu z kieliszkiem whisky w dłoni naprzeciw Toma Riddle’a, bo wiedział, że nie biorąc i nie dając, _nie dbając o nic_ , przez długie lata pracował dla siebie na dług nie do spłacenia.

Tak przynajmniej musiało być wedle porządku, który jak pasożyt zagnieździł się w domach wiekowych rodów czystej krwi, a który Riddle bez trudu owinął sobie wokół palca. Wedle _porządku_ , z którym Alphard walczył o Syriusza i Andromedę, z którym kiedyś przegrał walkę o własnego brata, a który – jak chciał wierzyć – nie pochłonął jeszcze całkowicie Narcyzy i Regulusa; wedle porządku, z którego sam uciekł.

Skoro uciekł – o własnych siłach, na własnych nogach, pod osłoną nocy i bez świadków wśród gwiazd – dlaczego nadal miał czelność sięgać po niego swoimi sczerniałymi szponami, śmiejąc się przy tym szyderczo?

\- Dlaczego ktoś, kto odniósł taki _sukces_ – Alphard zręcznie obrócił w palcach pustą już szklankę, wracając do podjętego wcześniej, a jednocześnie sprytnie przemilczanego tematu, kiedy analizował wnikliwie postawę siedzącego naprzeciw czarodzieja – miałby czegokolwiek potrzebować od kogoś, kto nawet nie ma pracy? Możesz nie wiedzieć o tym, że od dawna nie mam już kontaktów w Ministerstwie…

\- Wiem doskonale o twojej _ucieczce,_ czy wręcz _ucieczkach_. To godne uznania, jak skutecznie odciąłeś się od świata; Ministerstwo może najwyżej rozkładać ręce, nawet rodzina nie ma pojęcia, co się z tobą dzieje…

\- Oh, jestem pewien, że nikt nie jest z tego powodu szczególnie przygnębiony.

\- Jedni mówią, że zdziwaczałeś, jednak z tego, co widzę masz się zupełnie dobrze – uśmiech Riddle’a nabrał tajemniczego wyrazu. – Inni uważają, że zaszyłeś się tu, w samotni, ponieważ nad czymś pracujesz, coś knujesz. Obaj wiemy, że zawsze lubiłeś eksperymenty…

\- Ludzie lubią plotkować – Alphard wzruszył ramionami. Nie dał zbić się z tropu, choć zainteresowało go to, co powiedział Tom. – Nie każdy musi _uciekać_ dlatego, że szuka kłopotów.

\- Czego ty szukałeś?

\- Spokoju.

W oczach Riddle’a pojawiło się coś, co równie dobrze mogło być satysfakcją, zadowoleniem i kpiną.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – zauważył Black, przyjmując nieprzeniknioną maskę dorównującą tej, którą nosił przed nim Czarny Pan.

Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, jakby próbując przypomnieć sobie, czego dotyczyła ich rozmowa zanim zboczyli nieco z jej głównego toru. W rzeczywistości Alphard wiedział doskonale, że rozważa tylko odpowiedź, która najbardziej usatysfakcjonuje jego rozmówcę, a co za tym idzie – przyniesie mu najwięcej korzyści.

Milczał długo, a ciemne oczy coraz natarczywiej wbijały się w czaszkę gospodarza. Nie mogąc znieść milczenia, mężczyzna sam zdecydował się przerwać ciszę, maskując niepokój, jaki irytacją mógł zdradzić jego głos.

\- Nie mam ci nic do zaoferowania; jak sam zauważyłeś, nie mam już przecież żadnych wpływów, nie potrzebujesz moich pieniędzy ani rad. Nie przyszedłeś tu na przyjacielskie pogawędki. Czego w takim razie chcesz?

Błysk, jaki odbił się w źrenicach Czarnego Pana, mógł zwiastować tylko nadchodzącą burzę; jego oczy pociemniały, rysy twarzy wyostrzyły się, a wąskie usta rozciągnęły w niepokojącym grymasie i na krótką chwilę maska opadła całkowicie. Tom Riddle nie spuszczał wzroku z siedzącego naprzeciw mężczyzny, ale na jego miejscu widział kilkunastoletniego chłopca, który z tą samą wyrachowaną elegancją i ciekawością w roziskrzonych oczach rzucał zaklęciem na ściany wszystkich rówieśników z Klubu Pojedynkowego i nabożnie liczył gwiazdy, wymykając się w bezsenne noce z dormitorium Ślizgonów.

_Chcę ciebie. Chcę cię mieć po swojej stronie._

\- Potrzebuję silnych czarodziejów, którzy w odpowiednim momencie nie zawahają się zrobić tego, co do nich należy. - odpowiedział wreszcie po namyśle. - To znaczy, zanim na cały magiczny świat spadnie zagłada.

Mężczyzna uniósł wysoko brwi i ściągnął wargi.

\- Co ma być tą zagładą?

\- Czystość krwi, oczywiście. Czy może raczej jej zagrożenie…

Alphard nie próbował powstrzymać suchego parsknięcia.

\- Obawiam się, że przychodzisz nie do tej osoby, co trzeba. Z moją siostrą za to dogadasz się wprost wyśmienicie...

\- Demonizujesz swoją rodzinę, tymczasem ona wydaje się mieć odpowiedni system wartości. Liczyłem na to, że i ty zrobisz to, co słuszne.

\- To znaczy co?

Sekundy mijały, kiedy w ciszy walczyły ich chłodne spojrzenia.

\- Nie mów, że tego nie dostrzegasz, Alphard – Riddle oparł się w swoim fotelu. – Stoimy na granicy starego i nowego świata, w którym nie będzie już miejsca na nic, co bruka magię swoim szlamem. Ten, kto zrozumie to wcześniej, ma większą szansę na przetrwanie. Za to ci, którzy nie zaakceptują zmian...

\- Tom – Alphard przerwał mu, sam jednak nie kontynuował natychmiast. Wiedział, do czego zmierza jego stary przyjaciel, jeszcze zanim ten na dobre odpowiedział mu na pytanie. Wiedział, że ta chwila nadejdzie, jeszcze zanim Tom przekroczył próg jego domu. I wiedział, że jeśli ugnie się teraz, będzie żałował do końca swojego życia. Znał doskonale wizję świata Riddle’a i na samą myśl o tym wzbierały w nim torsje. Ostrożnie dobierał słowa, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę jest tak naiwny, by wierzyć, że cokolwiek, co teraz powie będzie miało siłę, żeby coś zmienić. - Jaki świat zbudujesz na strachu?

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się do niego chłodno i pobłażliwie, zupełnie tak jak do niesfornego dziecka, które po kolejnym upomnieniu nadal goni w błocie wróble w swoich nowych bucikach.

\- Zbuduję go na sile i szacunku do prawdziwej magii, niezbrukanej barbarzyństwem mugoli i brudem, jaki od nich pochodzi, z najpotężniejszymi czarodziejami u boku.

\- Nie wszyscy za tobą pójdą. Nie stworzysz niczego nowego, Tom. Ty nas tylko podzielisz.

\- Nie podzielę, ponieważ już wkrótce będą istniały tylko dwie drogi; pójść za mną i istnieć, albo stanąć przeciwko mnie. I zniknąć.

Ciemność, jaka pojawiła się w surowych oczach Alpharda, rodziła się z gniewu w sercach Blacków od pokoleń, a lód, który zdominował jego spojrzenie, parzył. Tom – jakby wbrew temu lub właśnie zachęcony tym wzrokiem – nachylił się i kontynuował swą propozycję, śledząc każdy najdrobniejszy ruch i zdradzone przez napięte rysy emocje na twarzy czarodzieja.

\- Jesteś przecież inteligentnym czarodziejem. Wiem o tym, nikt nie zna cię tak dobrze, jak ja… - prychnięcie Blacka nie przerwało słów drugiego mężczyzny, przywołało jedynie pobłażliwy uśmiech na jego twarz. – I nie każdy dostaje taką szansę. Nie zwykłem dawać wyboru byle komu.

\- Zgaduję więc, że powinienem czuć się zaszczycony.

\- Powinieneś przestać zachowywać się niedojrzale, Alphard. Czas nie będzie wiecznie grał na twoją korzyść…

Alphard miał dość tego, jak z każdym słowem Toma niewidzialna ręka coraz ciaśniej zaciskała się na jego gardle, a w żołądku coś przewracało się z obrzydzenia przed myślami o akceptacji jego propozycji.

\- Niech przestanie – wysyczał zgodnie. _Być może przestał już dawno temu_ , pomyślał z goryczą, czując się nagle o kilka dobrych lat starszy. Nie wiedział, czy to wina zmęczenia, które spadło na niego, otulając szczelnie ramiona swoim płaszczem, zdenerwowania czy wypitego trunku, ale miał wrażenie, że wszystkie jego kończyny z każdą chwilą robią się coraz cięższe i bardziej nieporadne. Zignorował szumiącą w głowie krew, skupiając się tylko na niebezpiecznie łypiących na niego, przypominających śmiertelne spojrzenie bazyliszka oczach Toma i wstał gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca, odpychając od siebie pusty już kieliszek. – Wolałbym umrzeć niż…

Oczy potwora zniknęły i na chwilę zastąpiła je nieprzenikniona czerń, a później przytłaczająca jasność i tak światło walczyło pod pulsującą czaszką Alpharda z ciemnością, oślepiając go na kilka długich sekund. Być może trwało to nawet krócej, ale moment, w którym ziemia uciekła spod stóp, a ciało zalała fala mdłości i odrętwienia, przytłoczył go i z całą swoją siłą zaczął przypierać do podłogi. Próbował się bronić, ale jego żałosne wysiłki nie przyniosły najmniejszego rezultatu. Jego ciało osunęło się na ziemię i wstrząsnął nim potężny, zimny dreszcz.

Przez chwilę miotał się bezradnie, próbując podnieść się choć odrobinę i jedynie pozbawiając tym samym swoje ruchy resztki sił, jednocześnie walczył o odzyskanie oddechu. Kiedy uderzyła go pierwsza fala dławiącego kaszlu, jego wzrok zaczął powracać, ale wizja przed nim nadal była rozmyta. Pomimo to mógł rozpoznać już stojącą nad nim postać, jej przytłaczającą aurę i stoicki spokój.

\- Skurwy… - jęknął, gdy płuca zacisnęły się boleśnie w jego klatce piersiowej, a truciznę pełznącą po wszystkich żyłach w jego ciele mógł poczuć przy najdrobniejszym ruchu.

\- Oddychaj, Alphard – upomniał go Tom swoim opanowanym, głębokim głosem. Mężczyzna zaczął zastanawiać, czy Riddle mówił do niego po tym, gdy jad uderzył mu wreszcie do głowy, ale jego rozgorączkowany umysł nie mógł oddzielić żadnego dźwięku od przeraźliwego dzwonienia w uszach.

Black spróbował przywołać swoje myśli do porządku, ale z każdą sekundą odpływały one coraz dalej spoza jego zasięgu. Wysiłkiem woli zmusił się do tego, by swój wzrok skupić na czarnowłosym czarodzieju. Zacisnął pięści, próbując jakby chwycić się niewidzialnej liny, która wyciągnęłaby go z powoli pochłaniającej marności, a Tom posłał mu znajomy czarujący, niemalże łagodny uśmiech.

\- Nigdy się nie zmienisz, prawda? Zawsze tak ciężko było zwrócić twoją uwagę – mężczyzna podniósł przewrócone wcześniej przez Alpharda szkło, cały czas nie spuszczając wzroku z leżącego bezwładnie czarodzieja. Jego rozpaczliwie szukające oddechu usta były rozchylone, z policzków znikał pąs, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się spazmatycznie i płytko. - A w każdym razie ciężko było ją zatrzymać.

Tom pochylił się nad nim nisko; na tyle nisko, że gdyby tylko Alphard zebrał choć odrobinę więcej siły, mógłby zmiażdżyć mu pięścią prosty nos. Szarpnął się zamiast tego, gdy jedna z zimnych dłoni sięgnęła do jego twarzy, by odsunąć z czoła czarny kosmyk.

\- Zmusiłeś mnie do tak radykalnego posunięcia. Ale zrobiłem to tylko dla twojego dobra; teraz przynajmniej nic nie będzie cię już rozpraszało przed podjęciem właściwej decyzji - mężczyzna sięgnął za poły swojego płaszcza i w dłoni zamigotała niewielka fiolka ze złotawym płynem. – Wolę mieć cię po swojej stronie, _przyjacielu_. Czy tak nie byłoby lepiej? Przecież żaden z nas nie chce, żeby to się tak skończyło. Wiesz, co należy zrobić; powiedz tylko słowo – dłoń z buteleczką uniosła się znacząco – i znów poczujesz się dobrze.

 _To tylko dla twojego dobra_ , usłyszał od ojca, kiedy pierwszy raz musiał używać magii, żeby wyleczyć rany, jakie zadał mu jego pas. _Tylko dla ich dobra_ , miał w głowie głos Walburgii, która bez skrupułów szła w ślady własnych rodziców i planowała już śluby z jakimiś wysoko urodzonymi panienkami dla swoich synów. _Tylko dla jego dobra_ , Tom mówił dalej, ale wszystko było pozbawione znaczenia w momencie, w którym zrozumiał, że nic już nigdy nie będzie tu dobre ani dla niego, ani dla nikogo z jego bliskich.

Więc kiedy wyciągnięta dłoń i twarz Toma Riddle’a znalazły się w jego zasięgu, a w niebezpiecznie błyszczących, pewnych oczach węża pojawił się przedwczesny triumf, splunął mu w twarz, żałując w duchu, że nie może zrobić nic więcej.

Czarodziej syknął i wbił długie, kościste palce w drętwiejącą twarz umierającego. Ten z kolei posłał mu uśmiech, który w połączeniu z gorejącym spojrzeniem dał efekt raczej szaleńczego grymasu.

\- Chyba nie zrozumieliśmy się wcześniej zbyt dobrze – wychrypiał. – Musiałem to sprostować.

_Wolałbym umrzeć._

\- Doskonale – oczy Toma Riddle’a rozpaliły się czerwonym blaskiem, a gniewnemu tonowi stojącego mężczyzny mógł dorównać tylko jego płonący wzrok, próbujący wywiercić w leżącym dziurę na wylot. Cisnął fiolką, która roztrzaskała się na oczach Alpharda o ziemię, w kąt pokoju.

Teraz, w obliczu nieuniknionej śmierci, mężczyzna mógł poczuć spokój, jakiego nie doznał w ciągu całego swojego życia. Palący ból w klatce piersiowej zszedł na drugi plan, ustępując miejsca rozsadzającemu serce żalowi na myśl o Syriuszu, o Andromedzie, _o Felibie_ , o tym, że ostatnie słowa, jakie od niego usłyszeli mogły nie być wystarczające; że jego ukochany znajdzie go zimnego i zapadniętego w sobie, leżącego bez ducha w ich własnym domu – w całym tym nieprzebytym smutku i świadomości pełnej dziecinnej bezsilności było jednak coś kojącego i uspokajającego na tyle, że prawie nie było w nim już miejsca na gniew.

\- Spójrz na siebie - parsknął Tom. Z jego spojrzenia ani na chwilę nie zniknął chłód, który Alphardowi przypominał pokrywający pociemniałą taflę jeziora lód. Czarnoksiężnik znów pochylił się nad leżącym na ziemi mężczyzną, tym razem jednak zadbał o to, by znaleźć się poza jego zasięgiem. - A wiesz, że nawet mi cię żal w tym momencie? Taka strata...  
\- Jeżeli ktokolwiek zasługuje teraz na żal... - Black syczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. _Wolałbym umrzeć. Wolałbym umrzeć. Wolałbym umrzeć._ Jego głos był ochrypły i zdecydowanie słabszy niż sam by tego chciał - to jesteś to właśnie ty, Tom.

  
Riddle uniósł ciemne brwi; częściowo w rozbawieniu, a w dużej części był ciekawy tego, co czyni go, aż tak godnym pożałowania, że współczuje mu umierający człowiek. Nie odrywał oczu od Alpharda, który szczególnie teraz tworzył urzekający obraz; miotając nienawistne spojrzenia z ciemnych, powoli gasnących oczu, z grzywą czarnych włosów rozrzuconych wokół twarzy jak korona, leżąc na karmazynowym dywanie tak nienaturalnie kontrastującym z jego bielejącą z sekundy na sekundę skórą, zupełnie jak w kałuży krwi. Ten z kolei kontynuował.

  
\- Pójdziesz na dno pod obcym imieniem.. .- szeptał teraz cicho i warkliwie, nie będąc w stanie skleić pełnego zdania z chaotycznie plątających się po jego głowie myśli, drętwiejący język odmawiał posłuszeństwa. - Może nawet już zacząłeś tonąć, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiesz... Pójdziesz na dno, a kiedy to się stanie, pociągniesz za sobą setki, może nawet tysiące czarodziejów, którzy ślepo ci zaufali... i kiedy to nadejdzie, nie zrozumiesz nawet, dlaczego...

  
Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo jego słabnącym ciałem wstrząsnął potężny dreszcz i mowę odebrał mu napad duszącego kaszlu, który nie wiadomo kiedy przerodził się w charczący, warkliwy śmiech prawdziwego szaleńca. Jego nabiegłe krwią oczy zmatowiały, a klatka piersiowa zapadła się ostatni raz, śmiech zastygł na posiniałych ustach w jakimś upiornym wyrazie. Alphard nie widział już ani nieba, ani srebrzących się od Słońca gałęzi stukających w okno jego gabinetu.

 

*

 

Przerażającą, absolutnie niewłaściwą i odurzająco surrealistyczną zdawała się myśl – tak energicznie odsuwana od granic świadomości – że podczas, gdy jego dłonie pamiętały jeszcze dotyk ciała ukochanego z tego samego poranka, o zachodzie Słońca jego ramiona mogły ściskać już tylko ostygłe, bezwładne zwłoki. Ich ciężar ciążył mu na kolanach bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, a przecież tyle razy miał okazję poczuć go w swoich mięśniach. Drżącymi palcami bezskutecznie szukał ciepła, wędrując po poszarzałej skórze, daremnie przeczesywał splątane włosy, szepcąc coś cicho, delikatnie, kojąco, jakby próbował uśpić, a nie właśnie obudzić nieruchomego mężczyznę. Napierające, gorące łzy odbierały mu wzrok, ale był im za to prawie wdzięczny, bo serce krwawiło z każdą sekundą, która powinna być wypełniona płytkimi oddechami tej drugiej osoby, której klatki piersiowej nie poruszyło nawet tchnienie wiatru z otwartego okna. Nawet powietrze zdawało się milknąć, będąc pod wrażeniem ciszy, z jaką tak jasna gwiazda spadła z nieba, i nie potrząsało suchymi liśćmi na wysokiej jarzębinie.

Niepokój ścisnął jego gardło swoimi lodowatymi palcami i poczuł, że coś nie jest tak, jak powinno być, jeszcze zanim przeszklone kolorowymi witrażami drzwi ich wspólnego dworku zdążyły w pełni się przed nim uchylić. Chłód powoli przeganiającego dzień wieczoru dreszczem przebiegał po plecach, rywalizując z bijącym z wnętrza domu ciepłem. Coś jednak, oprócz niego, biło z ciemnych pomieszczeń, tworząc wokół siebie na tyle niepokojącą aurę, że Felib stał w przejściu sparaliżowany irracjonalnym lękiem, nie potrafiąc odróżnić prawdy od fikcji. Mogło to trwać najwyżej kilka sekund, nie więcej. Otrząsnął się jednak z nieprzyjemnych myśli prawie tak prędko, jak się one pojawiły, zrzucając całą ich niedorzeczność na zmęczenie. Korytarz rozjaśnił się od miękkiego światła lamp, gdy tylko przekroczył próg.

Mężczyzna rozglądał się, analizując wnikliwie, z pewną dozą podejrzliwości każdy centymetr własnej rezydencji, jakby dziś wyjątkowo miał wcielić się w rolę gościa, który widzi ją pierwszy raz, a jego głównym zadaniem jest zdać raport przed lustrem z wszystkich jej szczegółów. W rzeczywistości nie potrafił jednak dostrzec niczego, co miałoby sugerować, że jest to jakieś zupełnie inne miejsce niż to, które tego samego ranka opuścił. Przyglądał się znajomej przestrzeni, dostrzegając w niej coś obcego, niemal wrogiego, i zimny wiatr z ciemniejącym niebem nagle wydał mu się znacznie gościnniejszym gospodarzem.

Nie wiedział wtedy jeszcze, o ile straszniejszy będzie chłód, który zmrozi mu krew, gdy tylko zajrzy za uchylone drzwi małego gabinetu, od ziąbu wywołującego dreszcze na karku.

Uderzyła go cisza, ale potrzebował chwili, żeby to zrozumieć; wypełniła jego uszy, rozsadzała czaszkę swoim diabolicznym, niespokojnym wyciem, w którym co chwila przebrzmiewał jej rozpaczliwy śmiech graniczący z wołaniem o niemożliwą pomoc. Dla domu w najsmutniejsze dni przepełnionego dźwiękiem, afonia była czymś niezwykłym, niemalże nierealnym i zaburzającym jakby samo jego istnienie. Alphard nienawidził suchego milczenia, tak często towarzyszącego latom jego dzieciństwa, i nie wpuszczał go za próg dworku. Bez względu na to, co robił i gdzie się znajdował, z jakiegoś pomieszczenia zawsze dobiegała cicha melodia roznosząca się łagodnie po wszystkich korytarzach i pokojach, wybiegająca uchylonymi oknami na zalany słońcem taras, oplatająca wpół chylące się drzewa i rozkwitające w ogrodzie irysy. Felib wracał do domu ze świadomością, że gdzieś na parterze z gramofonu rozbrzmiewają ostatnie takty jakiejś dawno zapomnianej piosenki i wkrótce trzeba będzie zmienić zakurzoną płytę. Zasypiał, zapomniawszy o złożonej na klatce piersiowej książce, ukojony dźwiękami fortepianu, patrząc, jak długie palce jego narzeczonego zręcznie poruszają się po klawiaturze.

Kiedy dzień był długi, a słońce nie znikało za chmurami, słyszał muzykę jeszcze zanim dostąpił do progu i z przejścia był w stanie rozpoznać każdą czule wyprowadzoną na świat nutę, każdą melodię. Kiedy słońca zabrakło, a Alphard miewał podły humor, zza zamkniętych drzwi dało się słyszeć jedyne stłumione, niewyraźne dźwięki. Nigdy jednak nie było ciszy.

\- Alphie! - zawołał, powoli zdejmując wyjściowy płaszcz. Nie musiał tego robić; mężczyzna siedział prawdopodobnie w jednym z pokoi ich wspólnej rezydencji, przeglądając stare książki i wystarczyło zajrzeć tu i tam, żeby znaleźć go skulonego w fotelu z kieliszkiem wina. Mimo to, chcąc jak najszybciej zobaczyć swojego ukochanego i pozbyć się dławiącej go guli, Felib powtórzył niemalże z dziecinnym uporem. – Alphard!

Alphard jednak nie odpowiadał, a ciszy, jaka zdawała się opaść klątwą na cienie na korytarzach, nie przerywał nawet szmer.

Jego kroki na skrzypiącej podłodze, którym nie towarzyszył najcichszy dźwięk, zdały się nagle potwornie niezgrabne i mało taktowne. Nogi same poniosły go w głąb korytarza. Idąc pospiesznie, zaglądał do pokoi, próbując przypomnieć sobie każde umówione spotkanie, o którym ostatnio mówił mu ukochany; wszystkie jednak wydawały się puste i nienaruszone. _Nie powinien wychodzić do ogrodu_ , przeszło mu przez myśl, kiedy jego wzrok mimochodem zahaczył o szumiące za oknami wierzby na tle szarego nieba, _robi się zimno_. Dopiero światło wypadające zza uchylonych drzwi niewielkiego gabinetu tuż przy schodach prowadzących na piętro sprawiło, że ciężar, który nie wiadomo kiedy się tam pojawił, zaczął ustępować z jego zmęczonych barków. Jego oczy złagodniały, a wargi drgnęły w delikatnym, ciepłym uśmiechu. Alphard musiał zasnąć skulony w wielkim, obitym szkarłatem fotelu, z kocem niechlujnie zarzuconym na ramiona, a książka, którą czytał, z pewnością wypadła mu z dłoni, gubiąc stronę, na której zakończył.

Drzwi nie skrzypnęły, kiedy je otwierał, a podłoga nie zdradziła jego kroku, miałby więc idealną okazję do tego, by bezszelestnie podejść do śpiącego mężczyzny, gdyby tylko przesunięty aż pod ścianę fotel nie był pusty. Z kolei nieco bardziej niż zwykle wysunięty do okna był niewielki, kawowy stolik, zajmowany teraz przez częściowo opróżnioną już kryształową butelkę i pusty kieliszek.

\- Czy ktoś tu jest? - pytanie zostało rzucone w głąb korytarza, ale Felib sam nie wiedział, kto miał mu odpowiedzieć oprócz ciszy.

Istnieją słowa, które nie mogą zostać wypowiedziane; narastający krzyk, który, podchodząc aż do gardła, jak szkło rani każdy centymetr ciała. Milczenie zdradza wówczas najbardziej gorzką z rozpaczy, a nieporadnie otwierające się usta karykaturalnie nie wypuszczają najcichszego dźwięku. Cichnie czuwający wokół świat, nie chcąc zaburzać poetyckiej chwili agonii, tak wspaniale dającej się portretować i opisywać w barwnych wierszach. Zapada w płytki sen, dając ciszy pełną swobodę ruchów, całkowitą samodzielność, wolną rękę, by ta mogła przemocą wedrzeć się i rozedrzeć ostatnie trzymające się zmysłów kawałki duszy i czeka na moment, w którym wraz ze świadomością powróci głos.

W takiej ciszy, której nie odważyły się zakłócić żadne szmery, żaden najcichszy dźwięk, serce Feliba zamarło, a następnie pękło, roztrzaskując się na tysiące kawałków i jak na złość nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby je na powrót poskładać. Zimne dłonie, ściskane w jego drżących odpowiedniczkach, nie odpowiedziały ciepłem ani czułością, woskowe palce nie poruszyły się łagodnie ani nie powędrowały po ciele, by uspokoić dreszcze. Czas zatrzymał się, ale okazał tym jedynie swoje okrucieństwo, ze wszystkich istniejących chwil wybierając akurat tę, w której wszystko z jego istoty traciło sens. Tylko łzy zdawały się mu nie ulegać i wytrwale toczyły się z szeroko otwartych, niewidzących oczu, zupełnie tak, jakby już zawsze miały płynąć.

Cisza, jakiej nigdy nie doświadczył ten dom, spowiła cały samotny dworek i jego zasypiający ogród i Felib czekał, aż jego ukochany otworzy oczy akurat na czas, żeby zobaczyć ostatnie błyski krwawo zachodzącego Słońca, jednocześnie walcząc z próbującym wyrwać się z jego zbolałej piersi krzykiem.

 

*

 

\- Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się ze mną spotkać – mężczyzna westchnął i opadł ciężko na krzesło przysunięte przez siebie do niewielkiego, okrągłego stolika, na którym stał już dzbanek z parującą herbatą. To był dla niego ciężki dzień, może nawet cięższy niż cały ostatni tydzień. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio zmrużył oczy; nie we własnym łóżku. Nie potrafił do niego wrócić i myśleć o tym, jak zimne, puste i zdecydowanie zbyt duże wydaje się być, gdy śpi w nim tylko jedna osoba. Zaszywał się w wielkim salonie z ciężkimi zasłonami i przygasającymi w kominku ogniem i, zataczając się na granicy świadomości i snu, wyobrażał sobie, jak drewniane drzwi uchylają się w półmroku i staje w nich niewyraźna sylwetka postaci, która zaraz weźmie go za rękę i zaprowadzi po schodach do sypialni, a ani jedna deska nie zaskrzypi pod ich stopami.

Nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, a jednocześnie była to jedyna rzecz, której ze wszystkiego na świecie nie potrafił zrozumieć. Wszystko to miało jakiś nienaturalny, teatralny wydźwięk i stało się zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.

Na szczęście nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. Przygotowania związane z pogrzebem pochłaniały wystarczająco dużo jego energii, żeby nie pozwolić mu kompletnie zatracić się w rozpaczy. Teraz, kiedy nie miał już nawet tego, bał się, co nastąpi.

Syriusz nie odpowiedział od razu. Chłopak uparcie wpatrywał się w ściskaną w dłoniach filiżankę z napojem tak gorącym, że bez wątpienia parzył mu dłonie. Niemniej, nie wydawał się tym w jakiś sposób przejęty.

\- To była ładna uroczystość – odezwał się w końcu tak cicho, że był to prawie szept. Cały czas nie podnosił oczu znad stołu.

Felib miał ochotę parsknąć. Nie zrobił tego, choć wydawało się dziwnie – niestosownie wręcz – właściwe.

\- Mówisz o momencie, w którym twoja matka zaczęła rzucać wszystkim mordercze spojrzenia - pociągnął i był gotów przysiąc, że w tym momencie kąciki ust młodszego czarodzieja drgnęły – czy gdy Druella prawie zemdlała na widok Andromedy?

Gorzki uśmiech nie sięgnął przekrwionych oczu, choć zdecydowanie był szczery.

\- Alphard byłby zadowolony.

\- To prawda - przyznał starszy mężczyzna, nalewając sobie herbaty tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy jego ręce nadal się trzęsą. Zapanowała cisza, jej ciężar komfortowo otulił ich jak czyjeś ramiona.

Felib odchrząknął.

\- Zastanawiasz się pewnie, dlaczego cię zaprosiłem – spróbował uśmiechnąć się przyjaźnie, ale nie łudził się, że wyszło z tego coś więcej niż grymas. Nie było sensu dłużej tego przeciągać ani rozmawiać o tym, jak się czują, kiedy sami jeszcze nie byli tego do końca pewni. Z resztą, dość już usłyszeli tych pytań w ostatnim czasie. - Nie zamierzam trzymać cię w niepewności – sięgnął wolną ręką po wcześniej ciśniętą pod stół skórzaną torbę czegoś w niej szukając. Syriusz podniósł opuchnięte oczy i zaczął ciekawie mu się przyglądać.

\- To – powiedział w końcu, wyciągając niewielkie zawiniątko z przywiązanym do niego nieco już pogniecionym listem i od razu spiesząc z wyjaśnieniami – jest dla ciebie. Alphard nie należał do głupich, choć potrafił być piekielnie impulsywny. Ale ten testament – tu wskazał na list – pewnie nigdy by nie powstał, gdyby właśnie taki nie był. Cholera, wolałbym, żeby nigdy nie był potrzebny. Nikt przecież nie… - mężczyzna zakrył twarz dłonią, oddychając ciężko. Przez chwilę trwał tak w bezruchu, a Syriusz mu nie przeszkadzał. Wreszcie ponownie spojrzał na nastolatka. – Przepraszam. Możesz to otworzyć, w środku jest klucz do skrytki. Są tam pieniądze, oczywiście - Alphard zostawił ci niezłą sumkę – ale również sporo osobistych rzeczy. Zrobisz z nimi, co zechcesz, należą teraz do ciebie. O mnie się nie martw – czarodziej gestem dłoni nakazał młodszemu ciszę, kiedy ten zamierzał zaprotestować. – Mam z czego żyć, i to całkiem wygodnie, jeśli mam być szczery.

Syriusz ostrożnie pokiwał głową, która pulsowała mu boleśnie od zmęczenia i braku snu, i miał wrażenie, że całej rozmowie, w której w końcu brał udział, przysłuchuje się jedynie zza szyby.

\- Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? - zapytał, próbując poukładać sobie nowe informacje w głowie.

\- Twój wuj, zanim... Zanim wszystko się skomplikowało, twój wuj pracował nad czymś bardzo niebezpiecznym. Nie mogę powiedzieć zbyt wiele, bo nie było to do końca... legalne. Sam rozumiesz, prawda? Był ostrożny, pilnował, żeby żadna z informacji nie wpadła nigdy w niepowołane ręce i nigdy nie wątpiłem w to, że sam nie ma złych intencji – mężczyzna dodał szybko, widząc jak oczy nastolatka powiększają się. – Chcę kontynuować to, co zaczęliśmy. Wyjeżdżam.

\- Dokąd?

\- Myślałem o Tybecie – uśmiech, który pojawił się na ustach mężczyzny był ciepły, ale jednocześnie niewyobrażalnie smutny. – Gdybyś kiedyś zaplątał się w tamte strony, chętnie przyjmę cię na chwilę czy dwie.

\- Zapamiętam to – Syriusz odwzajemnił uśmiech. Słońce kryło się już za widnokręgiem, świat za oknem płonął pod jego złotym blaskiem, który wpadał również na podłogę i stoliki w niewielkiej kawiarni na Pokątnej. Krajobraz lada chwila miał utonąć w mroku.

\- Nie zauważyłem, kiedy zrobiło się tak późno – westchnął starszy czarodziej, wstając powoli ze swojego miejsca. – Nie będę dłużej cię zatrzymywał. Pisz do mnie, gdy tylko będziesz czegoś potrzebował.

\- Powodzenia, Felib – chłopak wyciągnął do niego dłoń, również wstając. Promienie zachodzącego Słońca na chwilę dotknęły jego bladej twarzy.

\- Tobie też, Syriuszu – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się smutno, próbując nie myśleć o tym, u kogo ostatnio widział identycznie, wiecznie błyszczące i żywe oczy. – Obyś miał więcej szczęścia.

**Author's Note:**

> Jak wiadomo, Syriusz Black nie miał więcej szczęścia.
> 
>  
> 
> To była długa droga, ale skoro tu jesteście, jakoś przez nią przebrnęliście.  
> Szczerze mówiąc, nie chcę mówić, co myślę o tym ficzku, bo kiedy zaczynałam go pisać sam zamysł bardzo mi się podobał. Nadal tak jest, choć trochę go zmieniłam, a i sposób w jaki go napisałam nie jest taki, jaki sobie założyłam. Co więcej, koniec końców nie wykorzystałam mojego headcanonu co do śmierci Alpharda. Chyba po prostu chciałam dodać akcji trochę dramatyzmu.  
> Co do Toma - długo wahałam się, czy w ogóle powinnam używać trucizny. Miałam wrażenie, że to kompletnie nie w jego stylu, ale Alphard był dla niego wyjątkowy, prawda? Jestem też w trakcie pisania (dużo lżejszego) ficzka o ich szkolnej relacji, więc jeszcze do tego wrócę.  
> Bardzo ciekawi mnie też Wasza opinia na temat Feliba, którego ostatecznie nie było tu zbyt dużo. Mogłabym w przyszłości opowiedzieć o nim coś więcej, ale nie wiem, czy w ogóle kogoś to interesuje XD Mam bardzo mieszane uczucia odnośnie OCek i niechętnie wprowadzam swoje do kanonu, ale powiedzmy, że nie miałam wyjścia.  
> Oprócz tego wpadło tu wiele nawiązań do oryginalnej sagi i kanonu i myślę, że większość z nich jest nie do przeoczenia, ale na wszelki wypadek postanowiłam jedynie wytłumaczyć tu Tybet - w "Zakonie Feniksa" Kingsley poprowadził (mylnie) grupę odpowiedzialną za poszukiwania Syriusza Blacka właśnie w to miejsce i mam taki headcanon, że to dlatego, że Syriusz to zaproponował przypominając sobie plany swojego wujka i Feliba.  
> Każdemu czytającemu dziękuję bardzo za cierpliwość i wyrozumiałość, jak zwykle będę wdzięczna za wszystkie komentarze, uwagi, rady i krytykę!  
> Dajcie też znać, czy podoba Wam się sama postać Alpharda (o której Rowling co prawda nie rozpisała się wcale, ale mogę odesłać do threadu z gdybaniami na jego temat https://twitter.com/scarygaybatsy/status/1061304949081038848), bo w przygotowaniu mam jeszcze trzy ficzki o nim i osobiście bardzo chciałabym je wstawić XD


End file.
